


waiting game

by huni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, kind of cinderella au ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huni/pseuds/huni
Summary: Johnny decides to join everyone in his university and enters the chat room they created, so the students from different departaments can interact more. The first person he chats with is catboyj, someone who doesn't want Johnny to know who he is.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	waiting game

_𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙽𝙲𝚃𝚄’𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝙲𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚓𝚘𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞!_

* * *

**chicagoboy95** creates the room

**catboyj** knocks to enter the room

**chicagoboy95** opens his room’s door 

**catboyj** enters the room

  
  
  


° ° °

  
  
  


**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : so before anything 

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : hi to you too, stranger

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : well hello catboyj

**_chicacgoboy95_ ** _says_ : now let me tell you something

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : do it

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i’ve never done this before

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : speak with a stranger from your university?

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : or speak to a person at all

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : you’re funny

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but no

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i’ve never spoke to someone in this chat 

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : oh, does this mean i’m your first?

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : are you thrilled by my mysterious self

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : kind of

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i think i get attached to others too quick

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : so be aware of that 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : also there’s a chance we’ve already met

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : it would be so sad if you were an old man that hacked into our university’s system and ends up trying to seduce me and then break my heart

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i might just do that

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : but i’m not old

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : just in my twenties

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : but i won’t tell much about me to you then

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : and why not

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ :don’t you think we have a wonderful bond to be build here

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : wouldn’t it be entertaining if you didn’t know a thing about how i look like

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : and i didn’t know a thing about you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : this way we could build a wonderful bond based only on our personalities

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : you have a point

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : sounding more like a challenge

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but i think i’m in

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : challenge?

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : yeah a challenge

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i won’t know who you are

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : or what you look like

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : and everyone that crosses my path on campus i’ll think it’s you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : by my username you can exclude girls from your equation right?

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : so you’re a boy

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : me too

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : nice to me you catboy

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : can i call you this way?

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i hope you’re not jeno from my art of history class

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : ouch you hurt me saying this, chicago boy

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : sure, you can

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : but why are you hoping i’m not jeno?

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : let’s say i did something embarrassing in front of him

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : actually you’re totally not him 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : even if he loves cats

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : he would be laughing at my face right now if you were him

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i’m a good actor you know

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i might be fooling you into trusting me just to laugh at your face when you least expect it

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : w-would

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : would you do it

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : jeno, i know it’s not you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : jk i don’t even know who this jeno boy is

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : but he sounds fun tho

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : probably not fun to you

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : he’s a good kid

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : a little reckless sometimes

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but who isn’t right

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : well i’m spending my night talking with a stranger

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : when i was supposed to be sleeping

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i have morning classes tomorrow

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : oh i don’t wanna be a bad influence to you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i’m already here

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : more sleep less sleep it won’t make a different ig

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i’m the opposite

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : every second of sleep is precious

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : if i can sleep longer i will

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : you sound like a healthy man chicago boy

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : a man who appreciates the act of sleeping 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : if you’re not going to sleep... 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : let’s chat a little more 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : what do you enjoy doing?

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : this the type of question that i totally know the answer

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : but when people ask me

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i just forget

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : everything.

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i don’t know things i enjoy 

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : well. i know. i just cant name them right now

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : same

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i hate when people ask my qualities

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : like bitch

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i have plenty

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but i just forgot all of them because you asked

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : RIGHT?

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i like sports

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i guess

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : movies and food too

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : and art

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : well of course i like art i’m majoring in arts

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : so you are an art student

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : damnnnnnnn

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : there goes my plan in you not finding out who i’m

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : there’s hundreds of art students in our campus

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but now

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i know where to find you

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : if i eventually think of doing it

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : please doooon’t

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : also you’ll have to go through a bunch of boring ass michelangelo wannabes

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : before finding me in the art department

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : maybe you’ll stand out to me 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : when i see you

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : my eyes will shine and know it’s you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : no you won’t ha

**_catboyj_** _says_ : are you always this flirty? 

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i’m pretty ordinary

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : your eyes would never shine for me

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : maybe

**_chicagoboy95_** _says_ : sometimes ;)

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : if we ever meet irl

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : you’ll see if they’re shining or not

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but until then

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i’d like to think they would

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : you’re too nice, chicago boy

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : it’s weird because you’re the first person i actually enjoyed chatting here

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i think we make a good pair, catboy

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : i do too kdjfjkk

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : before i go to sleep

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : as i let scape my major to you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : you could tell me yours too

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i thought you didn’t want to know huh

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : this will ruin the mystery surrounding my persona

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : it’s only fair for me to know

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : please…

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : everyone says this major is me if i were a major in an university

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : it’s history

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : you don’t take history of art this semester, right?

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : or any history classes

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : no unfortunately 

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : only in the next year

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : nice

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : if we continue to talk

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i can help you with the subject

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : you’re too precious for your own good, chicago boy

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : but i’ll gladly accept your help

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : if we keep in touch until there

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : hehe

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : maybe i’m 

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but it’s okay

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : i like to help others 

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : that’s very nice of you

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : thank you for our chat today, chicago boy

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : now i’m heading to sleep

**_catboyj_ ** _says_ : until later or someday ?

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : thank you for entertaining my night, catboy

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : definitely going to come here later so we can talk again

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : good night! :D

  
  
  


° ° °

  
  
  


Jaehyun curls up on his bed, hugging his phone for a moment. He’s been embarrassed the whole time they were chatting, especially because he’s used to people not liking him. But this _chicagoboy95_ seems to like him, for who he is. 

For some reason, the thought of someone enjoying his company without even knowing him, makes Jaehyun’s heart warm, comfortable and at ease. He normally doesn’t feel like this at all, but this night, he sleeps quickly and with a shy smile showing up on his face.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jaehyun have had a hell of a day. It’s probably his fault for not sleeping a good amount of hours last night, leading him to be tired the next whole day. He can feel a headache starting to grow around his temples and there’s nothing he wants more than taking a shower and going to bed. 

But Jaehyun still have three full classes of Image Theory in the afternoon. Jaehyun wouldn’t say he totally hates this subject, but he’s certainly not in the day to attend a class where he needs to read things, pay too much attention and debate topics by the end of it.

“Don’t worry, you’re the best communication student I know even if you’re not majoring it.” Mark side hugs his friend, trying to cheer up the tired Jaehyun “You know, this pisses me off sometimes. I’m from the communication department and you still have better grades than me in my own degree.”

Jaehyun sighs “I needed to be good in something, right? At least my brain still works properly.” 

Mark lightly punches Jaehyun in his rib area “Stop saying that, you’re not only a smart ass, but a cute face too.”

The comment Marks makes automatically have a reaction in Jaehyun and he grimaces at his best friend.

“No homo, okay?” Mark giggles at himself, knowing Jaehyun would never even consider that type of compliment as some kind of flirt coming from Mark.

“Thanks for clearing that matter up for me, I thought I would need to tell you you’re not my type.” Jaehyun, even tired, can give a small smile to his friend. Mark always knows how to bring joy to their time together. 

They enter the classroom, where almost everyone is already there. Mark finds two seats and Jaehyun joins him, letting his bag on the floor and opening the notes he prepared for this class. 

The teacher speaks slowly, probably too old to lecture this class, but too stubborn to give his spot to some new teacher in the departament. Jaehyun counts every second of the class, praying that the minutes pass by quicker and he can finally head back to the dorm, or at least be free from this terrible and endless day.

“The discussion topic from today is about memory. The book I recommended for this class approaches a different view about memory, and I’d like to hear what you understood from the reading.” The teacher says, finally sitting on his chair behind his table. Someone in Jaehyun’s diagonal raises his arm to be allowed to speak “Yes, Mr. Suh, you can start.”

Mr Suh, or how the students know him - Johnny -, normally is the first to speak during discussions in Image Theory classes. Probably the only one aside from Jaehyun to be still paying any attention in class.

“The author puts a very strict view about what he believes that are our memories in our mind. In my interpretation, he says that all of our memories are constructions we build during our years, and none of our memories are real as we imagine them to be.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise as he turns to Johnny’s side “No, he doesn’t say that at all.” Everyone turns their attention to Jaehyun, and he regrets opening his mouth, but he knows he needs to continue. “He specifically says _MOST_ of our memories aren’t real, but not all of them. The author exemplifies how we remember things from our early childhood from a picture, because we obviously won’t remember things from when we are two, or three years old, but when we look at the picture we feel like we know what happened in that specific moment.”

“And that’s exactly what I said.” Johnny replies, all of his attention to Jaehyun “We build our memories.”

The whole class is silent, but Jaehyun can feel their eyes watching the two of them debate the matter. In that class, normally there’s no real discussions like this, because everyone that reads the book agrees on what the other is saying. It’s not common for students to actually disagree during this class.

“ _But_ this doesn’t mean our memories from now are fake. Memories from hours ago are very lively and real in our minds.” Jaehyun says.

“Are they? What makes you believe that what you lived a couple of hours ago actually happened the way you remember it to be? Do you record every moment and thing you do in a day to make sure what you lived is real?”

Jaehyun sits in a more straight way “That’s a very conspiratorial way of thinking.” Johnny seems to shrug at what Jaehyun said “Which isn’t ideal when talking about theories, there’s no way you can guarantee me my memories aren’t real.”

Johnny raises one of his eyebrows, taking more than a second to answer Jaehyun “And also there’s no way you can guarantee me they’re actually real.”

“I’m telling, I _know_ it’s true.” Jaehyun can feel his body tenser, and the chill discussion they were having, start to bother him.

“It’s the truth you distorted in your head as time passed, not the real truth.” Johnny seems a lot more calm than Jaehyun, which could jump into Johnny’s neck right now.

“Actually, both of you are right.” The teacher stops them before Jaehyun can say anything else “The theory isn’t as extreme as Mr. Suh, but it surely puts some points on how we fake most of our memories inside our heads. This is a discussion that will probably not end soon, so thank you two for expressing your point of views.”

Jaehyun’s body is still heated, sore and tense from debating with Johnny, but the class is finally done. He thinks about everything he said and how Johnny replied to him. The way he spoke about it made Jaehyun annoyed, bitter and furious, even if he didn’t sound as pissed as he was.

“Nice discussion, …” Johnny says when he passes through where Jaehyun is sitting.

“Jaehyun.” Jaehyun replies.

“Looking forward to our next debate, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun didn’t know if Johnny winked at him, or if he just smiled in a weird way. In any way, Jaehyun is too bothered to differentiate Johnny’s actions.

“That was awesome.” Mark says excitedly “It was like I was watching two theory writers discussing in front of me.”

“I had a bunch of other arguments to show, but the teacher stopped me.” Jaehyun murmurs, walking slowly until their dorm.

“I bet Johnny had other points to introduce too, but the class was ending already.” Mark notices that Jaehyun rolls his eyes at what Mark said, getting moodier than before.

When he arrives at his room, Jaehyun eats a ramen after taking a shower. He tries to read the week’s books he needs to read for the classes he will attend while eating. When he finishes it he can only think about going to sleep and rest until the next day’s morning.

He can hear the notification bell ring from his cellphone and he decides to take a look before going to sleep. The notifications are from the university’s chat and Jaehyun immediately opens it.

  
  
  


° ° °

  
  


**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : just wanted to say that i hope you go to sleep earlier today and rest well

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : so tomorrow we can chat again

  
  
  


° ° °

  
  
  


**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : today i met someone in my class

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : and he reminded me of the boring ass michelangelo wannabes you told me about that attends our university

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : except he didn’t sound boring at all

**_chicagoboy95_ ** _says_ : but he could have easily been sculpted by michelangelo 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!  
> hope it was a good reading for now heh sorry for any mistakes and feedbacks are always welcome!  
> thanks for reading and see you next time <3
> 
> you can find me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/chsoobi) :)


End file.
